Evolution: The Weapon X project
by Sevish
Summary: When X23 shows up at Bayville High half dead she decides to join the Xmen, but why was she so torn up in the first place? Chapter 17 now online! Is the Weapon X Project really dead or is there someone else pulling its strings?
1. War Zone

Evolution: Weapon X Project

Chapter 1: War Zone

          Hello people! My second fanfic is about to start so be sure to listen care fully to a story about the last of the Weapon X units and know that none of the X-men belong to me or anyone near me! (boo hoo) Sorry to all those that were left hanging from "Father of Mine" so I could write this, but I had writer's cramp and needed to get the creative juices flowing. As for this story shall we get started? 

~~~~~~~~~~

          It was a cold, rainy late autumn day as the children that attended Bayville high school bundled up for the walk home. School had let out for the day and everyone was dreading the ride home. After all the roads were slick and dangerous, but none dreaded the ride home more than the residents of the Xavier institute. They were forced to have Logan drive them in one of the institutes vans, which is not a safe in and of itself. Rogue, Kurt and Kitty had all met under the outside canopy of the front doors. "God! I love this weather!" Rogue stated as she took in all the wonderful aromas that came with a rainy day. Kurt was, however, under the canopy sulking. Because of the rain he would have to wait for Logan to arrive or risk the holo-emitter shorting out resulting in the loss of his image induced self. What is worse is that if he tried to cover it, for protection, the same effect would be reached.

          "Dude! Vhat is taking him so long!" Kurt yelled as he sprung to the sealing and then back to the ground before anyone noticed. "I vhould have been there by now!"

          "Yeah, Scott and Jean took off awhile ago leaving us here to rot!" Rogue sighed 

          "They probably left early to get some back seat time." Kitty giggled as she put her hand up to Rogue's ear so that only she could hear. The two girls giggled together as they imagined Scott's clumsy efforts to round second but getting cut off by miss goody. Kurt suddenly perked up; his better than average hearing picking up a small voice. It was female and very weak at the moment and slowly getting closer. Soon a girl came into view, it was X23. Her clothes were torn; her body was bruised and bloody but healing slowly.

          "Looks like she just came out of a war zone!" exclaimed Kitty as the young girl stumbled closer favoring her right leg and grasping her Left arm. She was covered in blood from head to toe and collapsed as she got close to the trio. Kurt sprung into position, quickly scooping her full weight into his arms. She wheezed out Logan's name feebly and lost consciousness. Her small frame pressed closer to Kurt's body, but Kurt was to staggered under her unexpected weight to be uncomfortable. Kitty's eyes furrowed with a momentary hint of jealousy, but she promptly swatted the unwanted emotion away as she began thinking about what to do. 

          "Rogue, let Logan know what happened when he gets here. I'm going to port her back to the mansion." without waiting for an answer he was gone in a puff of sulfuric gas. Just then the man known as Wolverine to only his closest friends and select enemies rolled into the lot of Bayville high school.

          "Where'd the elf get off to?" He asked as he walked around the van.

          "It's X23, She's back!" Rogue said as she and kitty hastily jumped into the van.

          "Yeah! And She's, like, hurt bad!!" finished Kitty. Without a word Logan hopped back into the drivers seat, stomped the gas and shot off toward the mansion. Meanwhile, Kurt had made it back to the mansion within several teleports and was becoming quite tired. He kicked the glass doors open and was met with a bewildered Tabitha.

          "What happened, Blue?" she inquired as she witnessed both Kurt's holo-emitter malfunction and the very injured little girl in his arms. Luckily, the holo-emitter's battery had lasted long enough to for Kurt to get inside.

          "Have you seen Dr. McCoy?" He paused and without waiting for an answer he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Dr. McCoy!!!" He collapsed to his knees under X23's weight.

          "Blue, Calm down! Here let me help." Tabby calmed the blue furred boy as she threw one of X23's arms around her own shoulder. "Jeez, It looks like she just walked out of a war zone!" She exclaimed they approached the stairs.

          "Dr. McCoy! Professor!" Kurt continued, "Jah, I know. Professor!" Mr. McCoy came barreling down the banister, wearing nothing but a par of boxers and dripping wet as he had just gotten out of the shower. 

          "What's wrong?" Hank noticed the girl strung across Tabby and Kurt's shoulders "Oh my god!! Give her to me." He effortlessly cupped her small body into his arms and whisked her off to the medical ward, snagging Ororo and Jean in the process and dragging them to the infirmary. Time passed and finally Dr. McCoy walked out from the medical room. Kurt had been waiting, with Logan and the others, outside the room.

          "We stopped the internal bleeding and bandaged her wounds. Her insides looked as if she'd just got into a fight with the army and navy, you found her like this?"

          "More like she found us!" stated Rogue

          "So what's verdict, Doc?" wondered Logan

          "Well," Hank took off his glasses in the most E.R. way he could muster "It looks like she just came out of a..."

          "War zone?" Kurt interrupted sarcastically

          "Yes, and her healing ability kicked into overdrive about half way through. I'd say she'll be bright, shiny and new by morning." Hank smiled as the faces of the crowd lit up.

          "Can we see her, Doc?" inquired Logan

          "She's sleeping right now but I don't think there would be any problem with someone staying by her side." replied Henry

          "She does need her rest though." Storm added "It would probably be best to let her rest for now."

          With that everyone went back to their lives, and the day soon passed to the following morning. Logan walked to the medical hoping to catch the closest thing he had to family as she woke up, but instead found the elf sleeping in the chair beside her bed. Logan looked at the bed beside the elf and noticed that the bed was neat and X23 was tucked in comfortably. Kurt was that kind of person, he just could not let people suffer. Logan begun to think about the time he would not leave Rogue's side after the personalities she'd absorbed tried to take over. X23 stirred under the covers, and slowly began to awaken. As she realized that she was unfamiliar with her surroundings, she quickly popped her claws in a dazed berserker and was about to make three equal parts of Kurt's head until Wolverine stopped her by using his. "The elf was just watching over you, it wouldn't be right to make his head a pin cushion. How you holden up, kid?"

          "How did I get here?" She wondered as she retracted her claws.

          "The Elf carried you from Bayville High school, to the medical ward of this mansion. Considering the weight that our skeletons add, that's a task." He answered. Logan then walked over to her bedside and sat on a corner "You ain't answered my question yet. How you hold'n up, kid."

          "I'm fine, just got into a fight that's all." She replied

          "A fight that got you bandaged and stunted your healing ability. You want to talk about it?"

          "No!..." She exploded "I..I mean I came here to stop fighting." She quickly changed her tone

          "What?"

          "I want to be as normal as possible, I'm tired of being alone!" She yelled 

          "Heh, you definitely came to the right place, then." He laughed. Kurt sprung to life at the loud noise. He wiped the grogginess from his eyes; he snapped to full consciousness when he noticed the two pairs of eyes staring at him.

          "Ummm," He stuttered looking for an excuse to diffuse the potential situation

          "It's all right elf, we know you were just keepin an eye on her." Wolverine calmed the squirming Nightcrawler.

          "Elf? Is that your name?" wondered X23

          "Nine, My name is Kurt Wagner. X23 doesn't sound like much of a name, Frauline. Can I call you Twen?"

          "Twen?" She inquired

          "It's a nickname, kid. It's short for twenty three." Logan explained as he got up to check the girl's vitals. The screens checked out except for a slightly higher than normal heart rate, Logan smiled as he watched X23 shift her attention. The girl was now concerned only with the demon-looking mutant sitting at her side. Struggling against the tightly wrapped bandages that were her only source of clothing, she sat up.

          "Twen is fine," She stated as she examined Kurt from head to toe "Mr. Wagner, thank you for what you did."

          "The name is Kurt." He got up and smiled warmly at her as he pulled her covers around her shoulders. "If you need anything, just ask." Kurt informed as he checked his holo-emiter/watch. "Crap! It's 8:30. Got to go, Frauline." Kurt rushed out the door only to get his foot caught on the doorpost and go tumbling down the hallway before teleporting out of sight. X23 smiled as she witnessed the eventful display all the while not noticing her only parental figure's mischievous demeanor. She tried to get out of the medical room bed only to be stopped by a smiling Wolverine.

          "Kid, I think you still need to rest." Logan stated with a hint of satisfaction.

          "What, why?" She wondered

          "Your cheeks, they're red." Wolverine beamed with a bright triumphant smile.

          Later, Kurt had finally made it school and the day had passed without much incident. Except for lunch, Kurt had sat down at the lunch table with: Jean, Scott, Evan, Kitty and Rogue. They were talking about the normal everyday soap opera that was known as high school. Jean was complaining about the rigors of being popular and that whole football team was 'out to get her', while Scott was fuming at the fact that they would not leave his girlfriend alone. Kitty and Evan were whining about the latest pop quiz that they did not study for. Kurt, on the other hand, just sat there stirring the girl that was cafeteria food quietly. Rogue, the most observant of the bunch, noticed his brooding and piped up.

          "Kurt what's yer problem?" She asked in as nice a voice she could to her adopted little brother. Unknowingly, she had centered the table's attention on Kurt

          "Oh, nothing."

          "Spit it out, Kurt. What's wrong?" coaxed Scott  

          "It's X23, doesn't it vorry anyone but me that something or someone could do that to her? I mean, with all that adamantium inside her and wolverine's healing ability she's near immortal but something still managed to beat her vithin an inch of her life.

          "It looked like an army did that to her." retorted Evan

          "Kurt's right though," Scott chimed in "If it was an army, what was it protecting and why was X23 there in the first place?"

          "Kurt, X23 is going to be fine. After all she is related to Mr. Logan. Now, try this soup I made yesterday!" Kitty chimed happily as she tried to shift the attention of her crush away from the new girl. Kurt did everything he could to avoid the horrendous batch of ooze in the spoon that charged at his face. In the distance, a young girl was watching the mayhem that was lunch ensue. Amanda Sefton, the girl that had been watching Kurt for a long time, had finally managed the courage to talk to Kurt when she had noticed that he changed and then disappeared. That was a long time ago, and the two had become fast friends; even after mutants had been discovered. Since she has had little more courage than that for anything more, but she was not about to let someone else get him either. She rushed over to the table that the X-men where sitting at and forced herself between Kitty and Kurt, making certain to push Kitty as far away as possible. Still, it nagged at Kurt that the extent of damage done to X23 would have killed anyone else. She had been in a war zone, but why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

End Chapter 1

Well, guys this going to get back to work on "Evolution: Father of Mine". If you haven't checked it out already, DO SO!!!!  (Coughs from yelling) Don't make me sick Wolvie on you.  


	2. Getting Settled

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 2: Getting Settled

            I'm sorry it took so long to get this Fiction updated. I took a little break to write Life, Love and Egg Nog. But I'm back baby, and am going to see this threw to the end. I only write to entertain so if it's not entertaining let me know.

~~~~~~

            X23 stared out of the window that was in her room. Professor X was kind enough to give her a room to stay in. His mansion had been filled with the addition of the new recruits, so she had been given a bed and been placed into Kurt's room. The original occupants of the mansion had not come back from school yet, so X23 decided to explore after she had been let out of her hospital bed. The mansion was so warm, so filled with smells. She allowed her animal keen senses to take in everything that she possibly could. She just stood in the middle of the living room for hours just taking in all that the students of the Xavier school for the gifted had left in their wake. That time had come and gone, and now she just stood in front of the window staring. Just then the door cracked and opened; out of reflex X23 sprung her claws and dove at the door. A loud clang was heard as Wolverine had managed to spring his claws in time enough to parry the attack. "Kid, you gotta stop attacking everything in sight." Sighed Logan as they both let their guard down.

            "Sorry," she apologized "It's a reflex."

            "I know," He said as he laid some clothes on the bed. "You're about Kitty's size, I think these should fit you. Why don't you get cleaned up? We just installed new bathrooms in every room, so take your time. Hank'll bring the bed a little later."

            "I think that's a good idea."

            "Come down stairs when you're done the professor has something he wants to talk to you about." Said Logan as he promptly pointed to the bathroom and left. X23 silently took the hospital robes, which Dr. McCoy had put on her, and through them into the corner in the fashion that she normally did when she needed to take a bath. She climbed into the shower and turned the faucet. A smooth stream of water began to cascade down her body. At first she was tense at the new sensation, but the steady flow of the unfamiliar hot water began to relax her. Hot water was not something she was used to when she took baths. She usually jumped into the nearest body of water, that more often than not was frigid. She relaxed and sat down in the tub as she let the water sooth her apprehensiveness.

            Meanwhile, the original students of the institute returned to the mansion. Kurt and Scott looked as if they had just finished running a marathon. The girls where holding their noses as the smell seemed to overpower them. Scott and Kurt had shared the hell that was the last period gym class. The new teacher seemed straight out of boot camp, and had made the veteran X-men wish for wolverine's training sessions. They both agreed that they where going to collapse so, being careful to avoid Logan, Kurt teleported them to their rooms. When Kurt reached his room he walked in and quietly closed the door. He was too exhausted to notice that the shower had just been turned off as he walked in. Kurt quickly teleported out of his clothes and tossed them on top of the medical gown in the corner without knowing. 

            X23 toweled herself off as she moved to the door; she had never had a bath like that before and was still fully relaxed as she wiped her hair off. Suddenly, her powerful nose caught a scent that she had never smelled before, but before she could investigate the door flung open and her reflexes kicked in. She pounced on the creature that stood before her with a feral yelp that sounded through the mansion. Kurt managed to grab the clawed hand and thrust it into the bed beside his shoulder. 

            Elsewhere three mutants had heard the yelp and where running toward Kurt's room. Rogue was the first to react, as she was the closest, next were Cyclops and Wolverine. They met at the door at the exactly same time; Logan proceeded to kick the door in. What they saw next would have made the most liberal of them blush. Kurt was laying on his back spread eagle and X23 was lying on top of him with her claws drawn at his throat; each one's body pressed so closely to the other that it hid the others secrets. 

            "You don't waste any time, do ya girl?" ribbed Rogue

            "Chicks really do dig the fuzzy man." Scott stated blankly before Logan quickly stepped inside the door and shut it in the two teenager's faces. He quickly pulled X23 off of Kurt while Kurt hid his eyes and walked to his closet. He quickly grabbed some pants and put them on while tossing X23 one of his larger shirts.

            "Just what the hell is going on!?!" Logan yelled.

            "Zhat is my question!" yelled Kurt

            "I was getting out of the shower when I smelled this weird smell; the next thing I know I was on top of him with my claws at his throat."

            "I come up here trying to take a shover and she jumps me!" explained Kurt

            "Oh now I understand," sighed Logan "Kurt meet your new room mate." He pointed to X23.

            "What?" Kurt nearly fainted

            "Just take the shower you wanted I'll explain later. Twen, put some clothes on and come downstairs." Ordered Logan.

            X23 pulled the shirt she had been given off without waiting for Logan or Kurt to get to where they could not she her. Both men in the room quickly turned their backs and looked at each other. "Ve really have to get her up to speed on etiquette." Mused Kurt as both he and Logan went out of the door only to be met with the expectant smiling faces of Rogue and Scott. Kurt did his best to hide his face from Rogue while pulling Scott to the side.

            "What's wrong? You look pale." Asked Scott

            "Can I use your shower?" Kurt wondered.

            "Sure just one question, first." 

            "What?"

            "Was that your tail or were you just happy to see her?" Scott laughed as they walked back to his room.

            Later, X23 had managed to get some of kitty's uncomfortable cotton clothes on and went down stairs to meet the professor. On the way down she noticed that the school was alive with activity. So many people from different races and cultures were represented. She smiled, probably the first she ever had, maybe she could finally rest. She reached the Professor's office and walked in. She sat down in one of the leather chairs opposite Professor X. After a few moments of silence he spoke "twenty-three,"

            "Just Twen." She corrected

            "Twen, I know you have been through hell in the past but we are here to help. If you ever want to talk, come to any of the teachers." His face went from extremely solemn to incredibly light as he wheeled himself to her side "as a welcoming gift, I'd like to celebrate all the passed birthdays that you missed by having the girls take you out to buy some clothes." He said as he pulled out a small card that read Visa in the corner as Jean, Kitty, Tabitha and poked their heads through the door. X23 smiled again and hugged Professor X without saying word. It was not that she would be able to spend money, but that Professor X was trying to give her, her childhood back. Walked out of the room and left the Professor and Logan by themselves.

            "Sure was nice what you did for her Chuck, but don't you think it's a little dangerous letting those girls have one of your credit cards?" wondered Logan.

            "I trust them, Logan. Besides, that particular card only has a line of five hundred dollars." Responded Charles as Logan chuckled at this for a few seconds, but then turned serious. "She's defiantly hiding something from us. What do you want to do about that?"

            "She will tell us when she is ready."

~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 2

            I hope you like it I know I certainly had fun writing it. So let me know what ya'll think. So I can get an idea of how I'm doing.


	3. The Disastrous Beginning

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 3: The Disastrous Beginning 

            I have for too long neglected this story, and I will try to make things better (Damn Final Fantasy 11!!!!). I am currently playing with certain things to do (both in this story and some others.) While I am getting things together with this story, please take the initiative to read some of my other stories. You won't be disappointed (wink).

~~~~~~

            Kurt paced around his room, as he could not seem to sleep like he normally does (like a dead body). X23 was suppose to be lying there in the bed across from him, but she had found a way to sneak into his bed while they both were still fast asleep. He had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the newfound bathroom that had been recently installed, but when he returned to bed he noticed that she was lying in the exact same place he had just vacated. Kurt just laid himself on the soft carpet floor and curled up as if he was a kitten; his beliefs kept him from doing anything else. The next morning began as Kurt rose to get himself ready for his Saturday morning. When he got to his feet he immediately noticed X23 finishing dressing. She was wearing the white tank top she always wore underneath the leather jacket. He also noticed that she was pulling on the second skin leather pants she always wore. She turned around, smiled at Kurt, but seemed as if she was going to say something. However, she was cut off as a knock came at the door of the room. It seems the girls of the household had decided to force X23 into using the credit card Professor X had given her the day earlier. "Come on, Let's get you some clothes!" yelped Tabitha happily.

            "Um what do I need clothes for?" asked X23 "I've got my leather armor." She stated 'as a matter of factly'.

            "We are definitely going to have to teach you the feminine code." Sighed Jean.

            "Feminine code?" wondered X23.

            "Just come on before Logan sees us and calls us in to the danger room for a last minute session." Whined Rogue. X23 thought for a moment, after concluding that Professor X gave her that card for this sole purpose, she decided to comply. She noticed Kurt trying to quietly slip out of the window unnoticed. 

"I'll go if Kurt comes with me." She smiled an innocent smile as Kurt froze hoping that the girls' eyesight was motion based like the prehistoric predator in the Jurassic Park movies.

"That's a good idea," cheered Tabby "we could always use a guy's opinion!"

"What do you say?" asked Rogue. X23 noticed that Kurt had the look of a dear caught in the headlights of a truck and pulled him to the side.

"Please Kurt, come. They're kind of scaring me." She pleaded.

"Oh ok." Kurt capitulated as he stepped down from the window seal.

"Yeah! That's what I want to hear, blue!" Tabitha chimed happily while she drug Kurt out of the room and down the hall followed closely by the other three girls. Hours passed and Kurt was soon kicking himself for agreeing to come along with these shopaholic demons. It seemed that X23 and Rogue had similar tastes when it came to clothing but Jean had talked her into a low cut spaghetti string cotton dress that was black with small red roses woven into the fabric. Kurt was happy that he had so far managed to stay out of the cross fire with a simple nod and the appearance that he was paying attention. However that was all about to end as Tabitha walked to X23.

"You know," she paused, as she looked X23 straight in the eyes "what's the one thing that we haven't got you?" Tabitha playfully tapped her chin as Kurt gulped. He had heard that tone in Tabby's voice before and it never been meant anything good in the past.

"I don't know." Responded X23

"Underwear!" Jean exclaimed in revelation.

"Yep, I think Victoria's Secret or Fredrick's of Hollywood would do well." Chimed tabby as Kurt tried to quietly teleport away but stopped as he caught dirty looks from every one of the girls.

"What?" wondered Rogue "She's to young to be wearing that kind of stuff. Let's just get her something from a department store." Kurt heaved a heavy sigh of relief as mentally thanked Rogue. Jean smiled wickedly as she intercepted the thought "Tabby I like that Idea. Let's go to Frederick's."

Rogue protested only slightly but then decided that she could use some sexy underwear for if she ever did learn to control her powers. Kurt, like any other red-blooded male surrounded by beautiful women, gave in and slowly trudged defeated behind them. He thought he felt a cold lingering presence behind him. However, when he turned he found nothing but the regular mall crowd and then decided to hurry after the girls. After one more hour of the girls torturing poor Kurt by asking his opinion, X23 settled on a basic white lace camisole that looked like it was gift-wrap and some cotton panties. As they where walking out of the store when a tall dark man stepped in front of them and pulled a strange looking automatic weapon. "Get down!!" Yelled X23 as she dropped her bags and popped her claws. The strange man pulled the trigger and lets lose thirty rounds of ammunition before X23 plunged her claws deep into the man's heart. Jean managed to stop the bullets from hitting any of dazed bystanders that stood behind them. Five other men poked out from the crowd wielding similar weapons. X23 wildly jumped forward at the two men in front slashing their weapons to shreds. Jean catapulted Rogue and Boom Boom toward their attackers while shielding them from bullets. Kurt teleported behind the last of the strange attackers, and quickly disposed of him. When all was said and done the X-men ended up victorious without the least of a fight.

"Vhat was that all about?" wondered Kurt as he and the rest huddled around the corpse of the stranger that X23 had killed. She picked up the gun that had the insignia of a WX on it.

"No, I thought that they would leave me alone." X23 stammered.

"Who Twen?" asked Kurt.

"No! We have to get out of here!"

"What?" wondered Rogue.

"NOW!" she yelled as the girls snatched their bags from where they dropped them and ran toward the Exit.

~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 3

            Ah yes now it is time for my favorite part Review answers.

Baneofjean: I am so sorry for the cliffhanger there, but all will be explained in the next chapter I promise. As for you're review on Evolution: Father of Mine: Yes you are right The man was mister sinister, as for Cerberus and Fenrir they are both his "children". If you want more than that answer you'll just have to keep reading "Through the Looking glass". Hehehe. (English, freshman year? What?) 

X00001: Don't worry I will even if I don't get any reviews.


	4. Answers

Evolution: The Weapon X Project  

Chapter 4: Answers

          Hello again, I'm back with chapter four of this series and the plot was kind of on it's way to being solidified. I plan on pulling everything together in this chapter so be prepared. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.

~~~~~~

          The little group of mall trawlers returned to the Xavier institute, and had called a clandestine meeting in Kurt and X23's room. Every one of their minds were racing, they had been attacked for no apparent reason. The source of the attack seemed to be same as the reason X23 showed up bloody, however, that reason was still unknown to everyone. Rogue, Jean, Tabby, Kurt and X23 walked into the room that Kurt and X23 shared for the time being. Everyone stared at X23 with questioning glances; the tension was drawing to a head.

          "Alright spill it!" spat Rogue

          "Rogue, calm down." said Jean as she sat on the bed next to X23 "Listen we want to help, but we can't if you don't let us. Please tell us what's going on." stated Jean as she worked up her most motherly tone she could. X23 only grew quieter, if that was even possible, before speaking.

          "It's my problem. Thank you for your help, but I can't involve you anymore." she said as picked up her things and began to move toward the door ony to have Kurt to step in front of her. He hid his face was behind his long bangs Nightcrawler, fumed as his presence alone forced X23 back. 

          "It's not your problem anymore!" He scolded "Ve took it upon ourselves to take care of you, and like it or not you've got a family, now." He lifted his head and pointed his bright yellow eyes straight into hers. "So, are you going to tell me what that was about or do I have to pull it out of you?" joked Kurt as he smiled brightly at X23. X23 sighed and sat down on the bed as Rogue, Tabby, and Jean gathered around her allowing space for Kurt to quietly slip in. 

          X23 looked around the room and decided that the only way she would be able to tell the story correctly is that if she looked directly into the face that helped her, that made her feel safe. So she looked deeply into Kurt's topaz eyes and begun. "About a week ago, I stumbled onto a report when I was raiding the last of hydra's bases. In it told of the "Weapon X Project" a project dedicated perfection of Adamantium." she paused, her gaze never wavering from the strength she saw in Kurt's eyes "Later I found a underground location here in New York."

          "I guess that explains why ya were so close to Bayville." said Rogue.

          "...and how you got to the high school without someone calling for help." mused Jean

          "But your injuries; what about your injuries?" wondered Kurt aloud.

          "I decided a long time ago that anyone who tried to do to others what was done to me would be destroyed by my hands, but when I got into the heart of the base I found the incubation chambers. There where rows and rows of tubes that contained hideous failed experiments, but at the end there where two that where marked successful. The plaques under the tubes were marked Ishtarr and Legacy." explained X23.

          "What?" asked Tabby

          "There were people in them, mutants probably, but they were screaming in pain. It seemed like they had just undergone "the process". I couldn't stand it, so I sliced them free and tried to get them out. That triggered the base's defenses and..." she stuttered obviously overcome with emotion "...well it was all I could do to get myself out of there alive. Those poor people." X23 bent down in sorrow as she visibly resisted the urge to cry. Kurt saw this and quickly moved in to comfort her, he pulled her into his muscular arms and rested her head against his chest. 

          "It's alright, frauline, go ahead." he said as X23 buried her head into his chest and reluctantly let her emotions go. The girls shifted into protect and did what they could to join the console. Suddenly, The professor beamed a message into the students minds.

          "_Kurt, Rogue, Twen, Scott and Jean I need to see you in my office, ASAP_." said Professor Xavier as Kurt gently lifted X23 off of him and watched as she went into her patented warrior face. 

          X23, Kurt, Rogue walked out of the room and down the hall. Kurt was preoccupied with the face that X23 had made. She was so compassionate and anxious to be a child, yet she managed to be such a ruthless killer when push came to shove. Kurt stared at her as they walked; she was an example that there was always someone that had it worse. Kurt thought his life had been bad, with the crazed villagers chasing him because of his demonic appearance. However, this girl had gone her entire life with out one close emotional attachment and he knew that this had to be worse than the physical torture he had personally endured. He continued down the hall but could not keep his eyes off the girl that stood next to him, they were so similar yet so different. 

          Before he knew it, they had reached the professor's office. It seemed that The professor had an air of urgency surrounding him. The Professor bade them to take a seat, and they did. After they had all sat down the professor began. "There will be a news crew at the scene of the conflict in minutes; all I want to know is what happened?"

          Kurt was the first to speak up "Ve were just.. uh.. shopping and these veird, hopped up idiots start spraying bullets at us!"

          "I expect you did nothing to provoke them."

          "NO!!" protested Jean "It was all I could do to keep the bullets from hiting the pedestrians!"

          "Does anyone know why they attacked you?" wondered the professor as everyone turned their heads toward X23.

          "Twen it's time to tell him." coaxed Kurt as X23 sighed and capitulated to the demands and spilled the information in all it's gruesome details. When she finished Professor Xavier sat back as if a heavy had been strapped to his shoulders. 

          "I thought you had destroyed all the complexes, Twen."

          "So did I." replied X23.

          "What are we going to do? The Institute doesn't need this kind of publicity." worried Scott.

          "I've already booked a two week cruse for you. Scott, you will take Kurt, Rogue, and X23 and lie low for the time being. Jean, I need you with me in case push come to shove and we have to erase some memories. Whatever happens do not tell Logan what you just told me, Twen." informed the Professor.

          "When do we leave?" Asked Rogue.

          "As soon as you pack, go." the Professor rushed the children out of the room and submerged himself into deep thought. The weapon X project was still alive. "I never should have..." said Professor X as he lost himself in events to come.

          Meanwhile, the select group of teens had begun their packing; while trying to thwart the fact that all they did was protect themselves and they were the ones running. Kurt was fighting not only his demons. He had no problem with hiding from a fight but X23 had killed one of their attackers and he knew that might be the catalyst that the proponents of the mutant registration bill to get it passed.

          "We are here at Bayville mall...." it seemed that someone had left the news on in the rec-room across from his room. He and X23's attention shifted to television across the hall. "... where it seems that a strange mutant hate group opened fire on a small group of teenage mutants. Sir, sir!!" the lady pulled a bewildered looking person to the side. "Sir, did you see the incident?" asked the reporter

          "I sure did!!! All the people in Fredrick's would have been killed if it hadn't been fo them kids!!" replied the man "And what's strange; the guys they knocked out disappeared when nobody was watching!!"

          "What?"

          "Yeah even the dead one!" the man led the reporter to the blood stain in the carpet where the corpse had been. Kurt and X23 briefly shot each other questioning glances and hastily finished packing.

~~~~~~

End Chapter 4

          Sorry guys but this was kind of a filler chapter until I can get out of this rut I'm in. I promise that I will back with the funny next time but this a hybrid story so expect some things to be serious at times. Now it's time for my favorite time=REVIEW ANSWER TIME!!

Dark Jaded Rose: That's good I like making girls blush (it's so cute) Keep reading=more blushing to come. I was wondering (to anyone who want to answer, but namely you) should I keep Kurt and X23's relationship innocent or should I make them couple?

Karakin: I'm trying, but just so hard when you have writers cramp, School work and Final Fantasy 11. However, my boss reads my stories and has decided that ,as long as it doesn't interfere with work, I can write them there.

Darkness1: You too? They may ask for a guys opinion, but it been my experience that all they want you to do is nod and smile.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed:

X-menEvolutionFan4Life

Bane of Jane

X00001


	5. Escape

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 5: Escape

            Hello everybody, I'm back and better than ever! First off I would like to apologize for taking Nookie off the site but I just couldn't work out a central plot. While not having a plot is ok for some writers; it is not for me. I have also started a new out look on my writing; because I have so much going on at any given time I'm going to limit myself to two stories at a time. Guys keep in mind that I have never been on a cruise ship I just though that it would be a good hiding place for the teens. Another note I have no Idea their official ages so I set a blanket age of seventeen. Enough rambling, I wanna find out what happens to X23. 

~~~~~~

            The clock struck eight o'clock in the morning as the van rolled into the parking lot of the port where the cruise that would disembark that morning. Logan parked and turned to view the mixed emotions in the Van. They awkwardly pilled out of the van begrudgingly pulling their suitcases with them as they did so. Logan waved as they boarded the large cruise ship. He waved as he drove off and the quiet teenagers left to find their cabins. When they reached the cabin area they were greater by a very animated attendant. "Can I help you find you're Cabins?" she asked as she quickly scanned the group. 

            "Yes, Please. Guys hand her your tickets." said Scott 

            "We have no idea how to read those things." chuckled Rogue as gave hers to the lady. The Lady smiled and looked at the four tickets in her hand. Suddenly, she snorted and looked at the group of mutants then she smiled.

            "Newlyweds, huh? I'll take you to your suites." The woman beamed unnaturally as Scott, Rogue and Kurt blushed, while X23 just wondered what a newlywed was. Without a word they followed the woman passed several perfectly good rooms and into an elevator. She punched the top button and after a few minutes the elevator hissed to a full stop. They stepped off the elevator to find only two doors on each side of the hall. Apparently these were the only two rooms on this floor.

            Their guide walked to the door on the right and smiled "Mister and Missus Summers this is you're room." She said in Scott and Rogue's general direction as the x-men realized that they had been lead to the honeymoon suites. Their guide walked across the hall and pointed at the opposite door. "Mister and Missus Wagner this is yours." The respective couples humored her and walked stiffly to their respective doors. Their guide smiled again as she walked back to the elevator when she stopped abruptly and turned to the 'newlyweds' "Oh! I almost forgot there are lotions, lingerie catalogs, and champagne menus in your rooms. Feel free to make use of all of them." She winked at the blushing group of teenagers as she disappeared into the elevator. Scott quickly regained his composure and took control.

            "Ok guys lets get settled in." 

            "Vat the hell did she mean by newlyweds!?!" Crowed Kurt as he almost began to swear in German. 

            "Listen, we needed to get out of attention quickly and this was the only room available on such short notice. Because of the hurry Professor X had to list us as newlyweds." explained Scott. X23 raised her hand as if she were in grade school. 

            "Um, What's a newlywed and why did that woman refer to me as Missus Wagner?" She wondered ignorantly as the fur underneath Kurt's holo induced skin turned a bright shade of purple at the use of his last name. However, Kurt decided to be the one who told her.

            "Twen, Newlyweds are people who are just got married." He explained.

            "Doesn't that mean we should have rings?" Wondered X23 as she pointed at Rogue and herself. 

            "Yeah, I've got them right here." Scott checked his pocket and pulled out two velvet boxes and handed one to Kurt. X23 felt her heart begin to race, but wondered what was going on; she had only felt this way once before. When she was hunting the hydra bastards that had made her the girl she was today. However, it was not the exact same feeling but a joyous feeling, but she did not know why.

            Kurt opened the box and looked inside. There it was, a large fourteen-karat white gold ring with a princess cut diamond set in a six-prong setting. Kurt gulped as he looked at X23's innocent face, and knew she had no idea what was going on. Scott gulped at the beauty seen in Kurt's box and almost did not want to open his. He swallowed any doubts that might have kept him from opening the box and just opened it. The ring in his shone with a brilliant light that reflected off of the platinum banded emerald ring.

            "Oh, I love Emeralds!!" squealed Rogue as she forgot herself and tackled Scott; almost knocking him over. When she came back to her senses she realized what had done and quickly drew back. Scott straightened his clothes and held out the box uncomfortably. Rogue smiled mischievously and held out her ring finger; forcing him to place it on her finger. Kurt snickered loudly at his friend's fortune, only to have X23 smile the same wicked smile as she put her ring finger in Kurt's direction.

            After formalities, the boys put on the wedding bands and walked into their respective rooms. They looked around the beautifully crafted rooms and explored the suites. After a while they realized that there was something wrong with the bedrooms. When it donned on the dense male-children they ran out to the hall and looked at each other as if they were a pair of deer caught in the headlights of a truck. "One bed..." they whined worriedly as the horn sounded that signaled their departure.

            Elsewhere, Professor X was briefing the rest of the students as to what was going on and what should be done if the media came to call. Jean listened intently to everything that was going on, but was pre-occupied with one aspect. The fact that she had been left behind from the cruise irked her, but more than that the fact that Professor Xavier had sent Rogue on the trip with Scott instead of her. Her jealousy suddenly produced fruits and she quickly raised her hand "Professor Xavier! How did you get a group of minors onto a cruise unsupervised and un-chaperoned?" She asked innocently as Professor X shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

            "Yeah, Chuck how'd ya manage that?" asked Logan as he just entered the door. 

            "Bluntly, I forged marriage licenses using Cerebro." He explained with a cough.

            "Forgery, Charles? That is a felony." laughed Henry.

            "I know that, however, I was short on options at the time. I need go over the official story with everyone. Now feel free to make it your own but the facts are the same for everyone…" explained Charles.

            Hours later, back with the captive vacationers; Scott had brought all of his fellow teammates into his and Rogue's room for a rule laying session. They all sat at the dining room table where Scott was explaining how the trip could go down. "While out side; we will act as if newly weds and stick close to each other at all times; remember There are strength in numbers."

            "Does that mean that as couples or as a group?" asked Rogue.

            "Couples." He answered

            "Dude, Vhas are ve going to about the one bed?" worried Kurt.

            "Kurt, you and I will sleep on the couch or floor for the duration." Scott retorted.

            "But you said that we were to act like couples all the time…" X23 innocently pointed out.

            "Um…lets go enjoy ourselves." Scott said ignoring X23 as he jumped up and walked out side. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and followed Scott as the girls giggled evilly. Little did they know about the presence that had been watching behind a hidden camera in the ventilation shaft. The same woman that had led them to there cabin was now using a phone with the same symbol as the men that attacked X23 earlier.

            "Yes, I understand. Wait until they are comfortable and release the proto-types.

~~~~~~

End Chapter 5

            Well I hope you all liked it, things are going to get a lot more concrete in coming chapters. I apologize if this chapter seems a little lacking, but I do have big plans for the next chapter, both comedy and drama wise. IT was kind of a teaser chapter so let me know what you think. Now it is time for my favorite time, Review answer time.

X-menEvolutionFan4Life: you so crazy!

Dark Jaded Rose: Thanks for the consistent reviews. Oh and please keep Summer School going. I don't normally like soap operas but I tell you I will read anything that you put out there. 

BaneofJean: Legacy and Ishtarr? Hmm… Let's just say I have big plans. (wink)


	6. Discovered

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 6: Discovered

                Welcome back everyone, I glad to see you all again. Just so ya'll know I'm a big Scrogue (Scott/Rogue) fan; so anyone who can't stand this pairing you might be turned off of this story because of this chapter. Nothing seriously scandalous will happen, eh (shrugs shoulders) or maybe it will. A mighty thanks to Lyranfan for providing much needed information to my ignorant ass. I BOW TO YOUR GREATNESS!!! Guys, there is a part in this chapter that I don't has ever nor, do I think, will ever happen on a respectable cruise, but It's my story and I can do what I want (Sticks tongue out). Now, on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~

                The captive vacationers had now spent just about a whole week on the large cruise ship and were growing more and more comfortable with the roles that they were playing. Scott had settled into his tough yet soft leader personality. However, Rogue's laid-back outlook on life was growing on him and he found himself trying to get closer to her every chance he got. Kurt was much the same, the time he spent with X23 proved to be some of the best times he ever had, aside from when he was with Amanda. X23's innocence enchanted him beyond anything he experienced before. Kurt was settled into his role as newlywed, but there was a combat growing inside him as a part of himself felt like he was cheating on his first girlfriend. They were currently walking the casino deck enjoying how the lights cascaded off of the water in the dead of night. By this time they had managed to find a bench outside one of the entrances, as they were both two young to enter. After a long day of activities, they had picked this particular bench because of their immediate need for rest, but somehow X23 and Kurt had managed to fall asleep in each other's arms, much to the delight of on lookers. With the Summers "newlyweds" there was a completely different scene-taking place. They had spent the day lounging around the pool and in the spa, but now Rogue had talked Scott into a special event that she had managed to keep secret. At this moment the two teenagers where changing, Rogue saw an opportunity to walk in on Scott and took it. Scott stopped himself from squealing as she walked into the bathroom. She smiled as she noticed that he had only buttoned his dress shirt and was now struggling to tie his tie. She was surprised when she found that he was wearing a pair of black Tommy Hillfiger boxers. She stepped in and grabbed his tie and begun to tie it. "What are you doing?" He asked as she looked up at him.

                "Ah'm fixin your tie, silly." She deftly tied the knot (AN: no pun intended) and walked to the shower and turned it on. "Scott," she whispered. "Have you gotten the feeling that we're being watched?"

                "I'm glad someone else noticed! I thought it was just me." He replied as he pulled on his slacks hastily, a little too hastily and managed catch something important. Scott yelped in pain as Rogue in surprised haste jumped in to help, only to have him scream even louder and push her out of the bathroom.

                Later, Rogue was pulling a very injured and limping Scott with her into a small ballroom where there were three other couples sitting in chairs next to each other. At the center stood a man who had a textbook case of game-show-host-ites. "Rogue what have you gotten us into?" He asked worriedly 

                "Just a bit of fun, suga'." She responded with coy smile.

                "Have a seat newlyweds, It's time for another installment of 4 Play!" chimed the female host. Scott began to sweat and was thinking of running for the door when Rogue shot him a dirty look that made him sit down.

                "4 Play?" He whispered into Rogue's ear as she smiled and quietly hushed him.

                "For all those new to the game, the rules are simple. We ask questions to each of the four couples, first the men then the women. When a question is answered wrong an activity is devised for the couple in question that they have to perform, simple questions at first then on to the harder questions. You each have ten seconds to answer the question if time runs out you must forfeit your turn and face the consequences." she explained 

                "Oh shit." Thought Scott.

                Elsewhere, it was getting late on the Casino deck and just minutes earlier X23 and Kurt had been awakened by a passing employee and they were now on their way back to the hotel when X23 spotted something strange that had seemed to be watching them for awhile. Kurt was still half asleep when X23 took off toward the strange creature. He snapped to consciousness and quickly followed the girl he had been shacking up with for the past few days. After ducking around several corners in pursuit of the strange object and not coming any closer to it, Kurt stopped and formulated a plan. After explaining the plan to X23 he quietly slipped off into a corner so he could teleport without being seen. X23 chased around a corner and into the waiting arms of the mysterious Nightcrawler. It was a male crewmember, not more than eighteen years, that been running around the deck. "Who are you!?!" yelled X23 as Kurt pulled the young man out of sight and X23 popped her claws.

                "I..I was just curious!"

                "Who are you?" inquired X23 again this time pressing her claws to his neck.

                "Chr…Chris Wiley." He stuttered the boy as he almost lost control of his bladder.

                "Vhat were you doing following us?" wondered Kurt.

                "I was just curious!"

                "About what?" inquired X23?

                "Most people in the newlywed suites make it so that the floor below them can't sleep because of the squeaking noises that the bed makes. I... I was sent to find out what was going on or rather what was not going on." Chris explained as the two teenagers blushed a deep red.

                "Fine, don't tell anyone vhat ve are, or I'll let my 'wife' lobotomize you the hard vay." Threatened Kurt as he released the kid after X23 pulled his sleeve up put to find that no hydra tattoo was there. He ran away and Kurt turned to X23. 

                Back with Rogue and Scott they had been playing the game and somehow managed to be the most clothed of the bunch. They had started the game's first round with winning answers to most of the questions. The second round proved much more difficult as was known as the strip round, any wrong answer would result in a lost article of clothing. Luckily, they had made it out with Scott only loosing his shirt and shoes and Rogue came out loosing her thigh-highs and elbow gloves. Scott could not shake the image of Rogue pulling her boots off. She had stood up, smiled coyly and unzipped the side of the boot while bringing her pale thigh as close to his face as possible. The next question for Scott had involved him getting up from the chair; so he decided to pass and take the consequences, which resulted in the loss of his shirt. In the present, It was down to two couples: Rogue and Scott being one, and another pair. Just then the "host" stood up and explained the rules. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the final round of questions and each question has dire consequences for both. Ok Miss Summers," Rogue perked up "We asked your husband this question. If stranded on a desert island what would he rather have, a nun or a lose woman dressed as a nun? What was his answer, miss Summers?" She asked 

                "Oh that's an easy one, nun." Answered Rogue as Scott looked down, turning a bright reddish color. Rogue noticed this and smiled at him. "You pervert."

                "I'm sorry that's wrong." Responded the host as she pulled out an envelope and opened it. She smiled and looked at Rogue "Sit on his lap."

                "Aww, is that it?" whined Rogue as the host smiled even brighter 

"Mister Summers, take off her panties first." Cooed the host.

                "What!?!" yelled Scott as a sudden knock came to the door of the room.

                "Scott, Rogue? Are you in there?" It was Kurt's voice and it sounded worried.

                "Saved by the fuzzy one," sighed Scott inaudibly and then grabbed Rogue wrist ran towards the door, quickly dressing himself "Um, we forfeit." He said as he dragged Rogue out of the room. They met with their teammates outside the door. X23 was standing quietly next to a very worried looking Kurt.

                "Come on!" said Kurt as he grabbed everyone and when no one was looking teleported them back to their room.

                Meanwhile, At the Xavier institute for gifted Youngsters, Professor X had been pacing the main hall for hours. He just could not shake the feeling in his gut that told him something was terribly wrong, so he decided to go to Cerebro and check things for himself. As he got out of the elevator he realized that he was not the only one with that particular idea in mind. He found Jean standing at Cerebro scanning the video files that she had hacked from the departure database. Professor Xavier knew that at first she had been jealous of Rogue taking her place, but as the days passed he realized she was beginning to have the same gut feelings that he was. He wheeled himself into Cerebro, managing to startle poor Jean out of her skin. "Have you found anything?" he asked calmly as he watched the video that played on the monitor.

                "No, but this group of people seem to stand out to me." She stepped aside and pointed at the screen "What do you think, Professor?" she responded as she stepped out of the way. As the professor rolled up to the screen he noticed the strange looking woman at the center of the group.

                "Jean, run this woman's face through our database." He ordered as she quickly jumped to. The computer hummed for about half a second and blazed through several thousand pictures to finally stop on one place.

                "Uh, Professor, They're sitting ducks if Cerebro is correct!" worried Jean

                "Mobilize the team, I'll get the Blackbird ready." Responded the Professor as rushed to the Blackbird's hanger as fast as his wheels would spin. Cerebro hummed with the picture of a Lady, under the picture it read Andrea Von Strucker, head of an organization known as Hydra.

~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 6

                Damn I didn't know that this story would be so popular! Jeez, 32 Reviews, who'd have thunk it? 


	7. When the Shit hits the fan, it Splatters

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 7: When the Shit hits the Fan, It Splatters…

            Hello, I know I took a long time in updating this Story but I'm stricken with writer's cramp. Oh well I hope ya'll don't hate me for making you wait but here it is the new chapter.

~~~~~~~~~

            Scott and Rogue glided over the ballroom floor listlessly as the classical music echoed through the air. They had been dancing for the better part of twenty minutes for a dance contest and it had already come down to them and one other couple. Kurt and X23 sat on the sidelines watching the two dance. They noticed that the music had already affected the mood from the way that she laid her head on Scott's shoulder. Rogue had realized what she was doing but did not care. She had never allowed herself to get this close to anyone before and rather enjoying it. Quietly, Scott whispered into her ear.

"We're soppost to keeping our guard up."'

"Oh shut up…" She responded with a whisper and nestled closer savoring the feel of human contact. At the table Kurt and X23 had been staring at the dancing couple after enjoying their gourmet meal, very much comfortable in each other's presence. But the calm of the atmosphere would not last long as a loud explosion rocked the boat as a large hole blew the wall open. Dozens of men wearing strange armor and carrying even stranger weapons burst through the hole. They quickly moved through the room spraying it with bullets. Most were quick enough to get down before hit but some were caught in the cross fire and killed instantly. Scott and Rogue had managed to duck behind a large marble pillar. In the excitement Scott had pulled Rogue tight into his chest, as if to use his own body as a shield, should the marble give way to the bullets. After a few minutes of firing the guns stopped blazing and a green haired woman stepped into the open. "Project 23! I know that you are in this room. Come out and nobody else will die; stay and I will personally kill everyone on this ship until you do!" She shouted.

"Who the hell is that, Twen?" whispered Kurt

"Viper," hissed X23

"The chick that tortured you for the better part of your life?" He wondered out loud as he physically held X23 down. She growled in frustration. Kurt caught a glimpse of Scott who quickly gave the signal to circle around and disappeared behind some chairs. Kurt turned to X23 "Twen, I've got a plan but you need to keep her talking."

"I'd rather gut her." X23 responded

"Please, lets just try this my way." Pleaded Kurt as X23 nodded hesitantly, she could not seem to say no to that face. Quietly, Kurt ported out of sight and X23 tore the skirt she was wearing to just below her crotch area, stood up, and walked out into the open.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Viper?" she yelled 

"Now now, Project 23, you know I can't continue to let you be a thorn in my side, not after what you saw."

"What I saw?" She asked genuinely as she noticed Scott, Kurt and Rogue quietly picking off soldiers from behind.

"You honestly don't remember? Oh this is great! Looks like you are going to take a secret you don't even remember to your grave. Boys take her out! Boys?"

"Not gonna happen suga." Rogue smiled evilly as the four surrounded the green-headed lady. X23 charged the woman and landed a hard right to her cheek sending her to the ground with a bloody lip. X23 popped her claws and was about to pounce for the kill until Viper begun to laugh. Suddenly a monstrous, mountain of a man dropped from the sealing followed closely by a small woman. The X-men were pushed back by the gust of wind that followed and as soon as they had caught their balance noticed that both had a glazed look on their faces. X23 gasped in horror as a sense of realization washed over her.

"Legacy, Ishtarr?" X23 stuttered shocked as Viper took off in the distraction.

"GO, Rogue and I will handle these two!" ordered Scott while Kurt and X23 took off toward Viper. Scott turned toward the big man, known as Legacy, and quickly took off his shirt hoping to increase his mobility. Rogue did a similar exercise but took off as much as she could without exposing anything private.

Elsewhere, X23 and Kurt had caught up with Viper on the promenade and were staring her down. They were both driven to the breaking point and viper knew it. Kurt had been set off by the woman's blatant disregard for life and X23 had been ready to kill the moment that she had seen Viper's face. "You know that leaving your friends to come after me was a mistake. Those were the prototype models of the new soft adamantium technology."

"What?"

"You're friends are probably just about to get killed, id say. So what's it going to be me or them." Said Viper as she jumped off the side of the ship. X23 roared in frustration and drug Kurt back toward the ballroom without even checking to see if Viper had fallen to her doom. Elsewhere, Scott and Rogue were struggling against their two attackers. Rogue had found that she could only drain so much from one before their minds became unreachable. Fortunately, Rogue managed to gain energy-shield powers from the woman and mind boggling strength form the man. However, she had her hands full with the woman. Scott managed to dodge the man's titanic punch and land a concentrated blast to the back of his neck; the man shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Suddenly, Legacy's eyes began to glow and several foot long adamantium spikes begun to sprout form his arms, back and shoulders. Scott removed his glasses and let most of his optic blast rip into the man. When the dust cleared the man was standing unharmed behind an adamantium shield that was the exact length of his body. With a loud popping noise and a cloud of sulfuric gas X23 and Kurt pounced on the woman that had Rogue pinned against the wall. X23 popped her claws and poked a soft spot on the woman's neck rendering her unconscious. Scott took the opportunity to grab a steak knife and mimic X23's actions with the large man. He too fell unconscious. All four stood over the two and panted exhaustedly only to be rewarded with the cheers and applause of the passengers that had run for cover earlier. Like a sharp arrow piercing Scott's brain Jean's voice came to him. *Scott, are you alright?* 

*Yeah, we're fine, Jean.*

*I'm in the blackbird, a woman named Viper is on to…*

*She's taken care of, just bring some sedatives and restraints. We've got some bigger problems to worry about.*

*We'll be there in twenty.*

*Roger.*

~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 7

Ok, you blood suckers (sarcasm) I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter cause it took me a vveeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy long time to get out. Any comments questions or flames are welcome. 


	8. Glued On?

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 8: Glued on?

Hello and welcome back to the Weapon X Project. I'm so very sorry about the very Very VERY long wait but writers block coupled with a ten page research paper is very hard on my brain. (Opens scalp and rubs brain) It's still sore. Anywho, Let's get back to the story. Check out "The Gypsies" on Dark Jaded Roses page, I helped her write it 

The Black bird pulled into the waterfall entrance of the Xavier Institute and set down in the hanger with a loud screech. The engines wailed silently as they shut off. The door opened with a loud clang as it hit the metal floor. Beast and Wolverine where the first to exit and they both had a bed with a strange person strapped to it in tow. Next was Professor X and Jean Grey followed closely by the "Newlyweds". Rogue and Scott walked out of the jet nearly hand in hand but quickly distanced themselves from each other as Jean shot them a venomous look. Kurt walked to Scott and whispered in his ear "I hear red heads are psycho." He said 

"They are man, they are. At least that one is." Scott whimpered as he approached his girlfriend with his tail tucked firmly between his legs. Rogue glared at Scott for half a second and stomped in the direction of the stairs to get into some clothes that were less ripped. Kurt and X23 also began the assent to their room to find some better clothes when professor X stopped them after retrieving Rogue and Scott as well. He turned to them and put his hand out. "The rings, please." He asked politely. Scott was the first to try and pull it off for fear of his demon girlfriend. However, the silly piece of metal would not release its grasp of the poor mutant's finger, so the professor turned to the rest of the mutants and found similar situations all around. 

"Professor, the stupid rings ain't commin off!" panicked Rogue

"Ya Professor, same here." Concurred Kurt.

"What? Let me see." Said Jean as she grabbed the one on Scott's hand and began to pull with all her might. Scott screamed in pain as he felt the small metal band tear at his skin. However, when she saw that it was not coming off Jean began to pull with her mind. At this point Scott was dancing around the room like a hive of hornets had some how made its nest in his pants. 

"Jean," shouted Professor Xavier "enough."

"b..but,"

"Go check on our new patients."

"Yes sir." Complied Jean as she began her trek to the medical wing. Professor Xavier then turned toward the small group of people and looked very thoughtfully. It seemed that everyone was having the same problem, but at the moment they all needed some more concealing clothing. So he sent everyone to his or her rooms in an attempt stop his own wandering mind.

Kurt and X23 were the very first to reach their room as they both went to their respective closets and began to undress as they had done for the previous one and half weeks they were on the boat. Without thinking they walked to the bathroom and bumping shoulder to shoulder as they ran into each other while trying to enter. After a short blushing contest they wordlessly decided that X23 would be the first to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Rogue had managed to reach the room she shared with Kitty and thankfully the young brunette had been nowhere in sight. She grabbed her nearest pair of jeans and pulled off her tattered rags. She stared at those jeans as she lost herself in thought. Scott was everything she had imagined him to be strong, chivalrous, caring, and kind but most of all he would not cheat on Jean, no matter what she through at him. Rogue tossed the jeans to the bed in frustration. "She has to have control of his mind!" she cursed out loud.

"She has about the same control of him as all women have over men. Wiggle your ass, bat your eyelashes; they're all putty." Came an amused voice from the corner. Apparently, Kitty had phased through the wall in the middle of Rogue's daydream. "You might want to put some clothes on before you catch cold." Said Kitty when she noticed that all rogue had on was the cotton underwear she found so comfortable.

"Don't do that! Ah nearly jumped clear out of ma skin!" scolded Rogue. But Kitty had already noticed the ring on her finger and, like most women, was captivated by the shiny object. 

"I'll bet Scott's wearing its companion. You definitely tried to seduce him didn't you?" Kitty smiled lecherously. When it came to this kind of stuff you were better off not even trying to hide things from 'psychic Kitty'. So the girls cackled on as girls their age often do.

Elsewhere, Scott was taking a more scientific route to things as he had gotten the permission to analyze the ring on his figure with the help of Professor X. They both stared at the screen. It seemed that everything was normal, except for trace elements of adamantium that had bonded with both the ring and his skin.

"It looks like them rings are stay'n on for a while." Mused Logan as Scott began to worry aloud.

"The longer this thing stays on my finger the more chance Jean has of castrating me." Scott worried. 

Without warning there came a ring of the doorbell and Kurt, having finished his shower, teleported to the door and quickly snatched it open only be met with a fuming Amanda.

"You lying sack of SHIT!!" She screamed at him "Who's the girl, Kurt?"

"Amanda, calm down…"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! First I see you with her after school at the mall, and then I see that you and her were on a cruise together on the news, but you want to know what the worst of it is?" Amanda paused visibly trying hold back the tears. She grabbed his hand pulled it to his vision. "It's that you're married!" Kurt was shocked beyond belief, shocked to the point of silence. "Oh yes, I did some checking and found your marriage license to a Twen Samantha Howlett."

"Amanda…"

"NO. I've had enough of your lying. Just… just leave me alone, we're through!" Amanda ran back out to the driveway where her parents were waiting in the car. They drove off leaving poor Kurt alone. Kurt fell to his knees, it was a mistake he was not married, he was not cheating, but he had given all appearances of doing so. Scott walked over to his best friend and brought him to his feet only to have him straighten himself and walk away. 

Sorry guys please don't kill me for doing that to Kurt. Because I've done that to Kurt I'm currently torn as how to solve this problem, so I've decided to take a vote. The question is "Who do you want Kurt to end up with? X23 or Amanda." I will calculate all votes with in the next few weeks, Please vote by Reviewing as I am at the limit of my e-mail, thank you.


	9. Blaise

Evolution: The Weapon X project

Chapter 9: Blaise

Welcome back, I'm so sorry it took so long to get back to this story. I have had some things going on for a while and am happy announce that I'm trying to get back into the swing of things on BUT I have got so much to do at work, home and other places that I'm kind of with drawn at the moment. But enough of my incoherent babbling, on with the story.

Kurt sat motionlessly on the queen-sized mattress in his dark room with his fuzzy blue hands inclosing his face. It had only been three hours since the scene with his first love took place in the main hall. She broke up with him in a way that would have made him cry had he been a woman. He was alone now, the exact same way he had been for the entirety of his life and as he sat there the on thing that started it all caught his eye. The ring stared back at him as if glowing in the darkness of the room. The damned ring, if he had not had it on his finger maybe, just maybe he would had the chance to explain what had transpired and that it just a part of a mission to protect a young girl from harm at the hand of the organization. "Stupid ring." Kurt mumbled into the darkness. The metal glinted in the moonlight playfully as if taunting him with its unrelenting grasp on his finger. Even though he knew it had been bonded to him with a piece of the liquid adamantium that resided in the two patients. His anger grew, but at what he did not know: At himself for allowing this to happen, At X23 for jumping into his life without warning? No! It was this ring that refused to stop tormenting him; he just wanted it to go away. Just go away, he thought. "Just go away!" he yelled and with a bright flash of flames that smelled as if all the hellfire and brimstone in hell had just been released from its prison the ring disappeared from his finger.

For a moment Kurt continued to sit on the bed alone in shocked silence, what in the world had just happened? He examined his finger, and it showed nothing more than a tan line where the ring had previously been. For the next few moments the anger and hate that he had felt for the offending ring had changed into panic and dismay. What had happened, why did it just disappear like that, How much more trouble would he be in if he lost one of The Professor's rings. With that thought he began to search the room with a haste that would rival the best of Olympic athletes. After minutes of searching the panic in Kurt's chest built to a crescendo of frustration and fear. "Looking for this little demon?" came a soft feminine voice from a dark corner of the room as the very ring he had been looking for landed quietly at his feet.

"Who's there?" He wondered as he snatched the ring from the floor.

"You don't know?" asked the amused corner.

"Show your face!"

"Very Well," replied the corner as a very well toned, very well endowed, and very scantly clothed young girl walked out of the darkness. She was a small-framed girl with raven silk-like waist length hair. Her skin was tan and poise confident, the only thing that made this young girl stand out were the two large black wings and the large horns that protruded from her head and wrapped to a point in front of her bangs. She smiled seductively at his staring eyes. "See anything you like?" She teased.

Kurt snapped out of his daze and quickly lowered his eyes pretending to find a particular spot on the carpet very interesting. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I don't know," She shrugged "you called me."

"I… I did…n…"

"Well, more like kidnapped." She mused playfully, gently placing a slender finger to Kurt's forehead and tilting it up so their gazes met. "Master."

"M…master? I'm no one's master! What are you…?"

"I'm Blaise."

"Yeah but what are you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean!" she said with a disgusted tone.

"You're horns, your wings."

"Oh those I have those because I like the way I look with them. I can change if you want master." With a blast of wind and a flash of fire she had lost her wings and her horns vanished behind her raven hair. In a matter of seconds she had a black French cut bikini. "Is this better, master?"

Kurt blushed as he quickly covered his eyes "Could you please just put on something more conservative."

"Yes, Master." She suddenly had a pair low cut Levi jeans and a tube top that was not much more conservative than her last outfit but covered enough skin that Kurt could look at her without turning a bright shade of purple. Blaise peered at Kurt over her small shapely nose expectantly as Kurt began to speak.

"Now, I asked you what you were?"

"I think humans call us, oh I should have paid more attention in history class," She put her finger to her lips and stared at the ceiling in an attempt to think harder. In a sudden motion her fist came down into the palm of her hand with a loud smack and she proclaimed "Ogres!" But her look of triumph was easily quashed as she caught sight of Kurt's giggling face.

"You don't look like a big hairy monster to me."

"That's because I'm a girl ogre." Huffed Blaise with her hands on her hips "Now why did you call me?"

"But…I didn't call you."

"Oh yes you did! You wanted a girl and you got me. So were you horny, lonely…" Blaise saw Kurt's face darken as he plopped down on the bed remembering what had been going on and why he had been sitting in the dark all by himself. Kurt could feel it, Blaise knew. She knew what he had gone through. How Amanda had dumped him for a misunderstanding and slapped him in the face with her indifference. "…or heartbroken." Blaise sat down next to Kurt and pulled him into a tight embrace. He tensed but did not struggle she was so warm, so soft and so kind. Could he really believe what she said about who she was? "Master, What can I do to help you?" She asked softly.

"Give Amanda back to me." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"That's not something I can do."

"It was worth a try." He lowered his defenses as only one other person had held Kurt like this in his life, his mother. Not the hateful woman he came to know as his biological mother but his adoptive mother. It was a hug that he thought he would never feel again; it was a hug of unconditional love. How could Blaise be like this, how could she be this way with someone she did not know, and for that matter how was he able to just let it happen?

Just then the door creaked open and with tentative knock in walked X23 "Kurt, your dinner is…" She trailed off as she beheld the scene with horror in her misty eyes.

End Chapter 9

Well Thanks for reading and I've Blaise in my head for a very long time. Tell me what you think guys. Again I apologize for the long wait I promise not to let it go that far again.


	10. Keep your freinds close

Evolution: The Weapon X project

Chapter 10: Keep your friends close…

Welcome back friends, Roman's, Countrymen I know that you have been eagerly awaiting the return of this story and I'm glad to hear it. I will give you all a better chapter (spelling wise). Speaking of which, I am looking for a beta reader to catch my mistakes. Anyways, Lets get back to where I last left off.

Start Chapter 10

There he was between a rock and a hard place, between X23 and his very own personal demon Blaise. Kurt pushed himself away from Blaise's bosom just in time to see the hurt look in X23's eyes. She had no idea what to think or which one to kill. X23 clenched her fists as her face tightened in rage. However, behind the rage, behind the anger Kurt noticed that, at the corner of her eyes, tears began to well up. "Twen, it's not vhat it looks like." Said Kurt as he began to approach X23. He stopped short when her claws popped, and waited as if he treading on a bead of spikes.

"Who is she, Kurt?" inquired X23 through gritted teeth.

"I'm his Ogre." Replied Blaise rather tactlessly.

"Blaise, Please." Kurt hushed her. "Twen," Kurt pleaded "I'm not sure what is going on, but I think I somehow summoned her from another world." X23's claws retracted with a loud skimming sound. Her tears began to dry as she lifted her head, and turned to toward Blaise.

"I'm not Amanda." Said X23 "I don't give up easily. Kurt your dinner's getting cold." She finished as she took hold of Kurt by his forearm and attempted to pull him out of the room only to be stopped as Blaise had grabbed the opposite arm and begun to pull in her direction.

"Oh no you don't, Master hasn't even issued the Alpha command yet." Squeaked Blaise

"Alpha vhat?" wondered Kurt as he began to feel as if he where a wishbone at thanksgiving.

"I don't care what he has or hasn't done to you," Kurt blushed as his male mind kicked into overdrive "HIS FOOD IS GETTING COLD!" growled X23 dangerously.

Kurt was getting nowhere fast, despite the fact that he enjoyed the location of his upper arms in relation to the two girls chests, he had to do something to get himself free. So he decided to use his powers to rid himself of this situation. Without warning vanished into a strange light that was completely different from the sulfuric gas he was accustomed to. The next thing he realized was that he was laying in a large bed of flowers that seemed to smear as if paint if touched. He looked around and saw nothing but an endless green meadow bathed in an unworldly light that shone from no particular direction.

"Hello." Came a soft voice from behind him. Kurt snapped around on his heel and was met with the smiling face of another young woman who seemed as if the very clouds themselves were her clothes. Her face shone with a pale radiance and her smile gleamed as if trying to put the sun to shame. "I am Gabriele. It has been a very long time since one of your kind has been here, but you did not come here purposefully did you?" she wondered slightly amused.

"Where am I?"

"Home. However, you are not scheduled to come here for quite some time. Go back to your home and know that you are being taken care of." She placed a slender shapely finger to his forehead. "Keep your friends close, Kurt and your love closer." And with that He disappeared in the same white flash of light that had brought him to that world. The Next thing he knew he was sitting at the dinner table with his food in front of him and everyone staring like they had just seen a walrus drop from the sky.

Elsewhere, in the bowels of the Xavier Institute, Dr. Henry McCoy was poring over the data on the new patients and the metal contained in their body. It was an intriguing substance to say the least, with all the strength of adamantium but in a liquid state that could be hardened into any form the user imagined. At first he had suspected that it was a mutant ability but that idea was soon squashed as he obtained a sample of the material. Upon further inspection of the sample he had found a series of small circuits about the size of the head of a pin that were able to function remotely or in a series. It was all too confusing even to the resident genius of the X-men.

Quietly, the female began to stir in her bed and began to thrash around violently in her sleep. Occasionally, she sputtered a name but being incoherent and unconscious made it extremely hard to understand her. Dr. McCoy continued to sip his green tea and examine his screen with tireless resolve. Then he noticed a strange group of markings on one of the samples and promptly tried to match it against known languages. The results had come up negative, not even a single close match. This technology was not from this world.

End chapter 10

Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who didn't, consider yourself threatened with bodily harm. Seriously, I wouldn't do something like that, but please review so I know what I'm doing wrong, thanks.


	11. Awakening Giants

The Weapon X Project

Chapter 11: Awakening Giants

All eyes where pointed at him, the boy who had just jumped out of thin air and landed in the middle of dinner. It was lucky for him that he had landed in his own chair this time as he was more commonly known to land in the middle of the dinner table thoroughly bathing it's occupants in a deluge of food, drink and silverware. However, the shock of Kurt landing where he meant to land was enough to make Scott's fork lodge in his throat. Pulling it deftly from its chokehold on Scott's throat almost instinctively, Rogue looked at her little brother with a bemused giggle. "You finally made it to the chair, fuzzy." She ribbed.

Kurt smiled sheepishly and shrunk into his chair with a bright purple color tingeing his cheeks. Then it hit him, Where were X23 and Blaise? As if sensing his quandary, Blaise, in a malevolent cloud of rusty fumes, appeared over his table and came crashing down into the middle of it, relodging the nefarious fork back into its place in Scott's throat as Rogue jumped into his lap from fright "Blaise!?!" wondered Kurt

"Master, the violent, stupid girl's trying to kill me!!" Blaise squealed

"What did you call me?" howled X23 as she marched down the stairs with her murderous intent gleaming from the adamantium attached to her white knuckles with a fervor that seemed reminiscent of the monsters Kurt had accidentally let loose in the world the previous year. As she noticed X23, Blaise latched onto Kurt's head feigning terror as she began to knead his face with her breasts.

Kurt mumbled incoherently as the two spheres massaged his face from a rush of blood to a certain part of his human anatomy. For a brief second the function returned to Kurt's brain and he lost no time in using it to detach Blaise from his person. He was just in time to see X23 lunge at her with her radiant metal cleavers extended, stopping just short of making him a two-headed monster. Suddenly a luminescent, eruption exploded from Professor X's head as everyone found himself or herself unable to move. Blaise vanished in the same cloud of Rusty fumes as X23's face crash landed in Kurt's lap, the exact spot that Blaise had vacated only moments earlier. With a calm motion he wheeled himself passed Scott, grabbing the offending fork and wrenching it from his throat, only to stop in front of the obscenely prone X23 and Kurt with Blaise nowhere to be found.

Blaise poked her head over the shoulder of Professor X, seemingly unaffected. "So that's the famous mind-fart." she mused with a mischievous grin etched across her fanged mouth.

"Kurt, Who is this girl?" He inquired the very question on his mind.

"I'm Blaise, pleased to meet'cha!" She chirped as she floated above them by her use of the ebony, bat-like wings that where attached to her back.

"Can we get up now?" mumbled X23 into Kurt's crotch as he did his best to ignore the vibrations her voice gave.

"Can you behave yourselves?" wondered Professor X

"YES! Please let her up." Gurgled Kurt. Professor X blinked and everybody was able to move again. X23 pulled herself from Kurt's lap, going slightly pink in the process, and pulled out a chair next to Kurt. Again Blaise disappeared and then reappeared, one-tenth her original size, sitting with her legs crossed on Kurt's shoulder with her wings fluttering quietly across his ear. Without having the time to answer Dr. McCoy burst into the kitchen looking, besides utterly famished, very worried. He stopped as he noticed the small girl sitting on Kurt's shoulder. "Oh an Oni." He sputtered as he paused for half a second and rushed the refrigerator.

"I knew there had to be someone, who knew what was going on!" Blaise sighed from what looked like relief.

"Wait a minute, you know what she is?" asked Scott

"A creature from Japanese mythology, often summoned by someone pure of heart or black of soul to do their bidding. Often without the consent or wish of the summoner. Doesn't everyone?" He stated as-a-matter-of-factly with a large pre-made sandwich in his mouth. "But that doesn't matter right now. Our guests are awake."

"What?" was the collective gasp that oozed from the occupants of the kitchen.

Mere seconds later the Professor, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Blaise and X23 had arrived in the medical bay. They had approached the bed of the girl that had attacked them on the cruise ship. She seemed like a girl who wasn't much older than many of the students at the institution; She was a small girl with long flowing red hair and several scars under her collarbone and shoulders. Beast lurched over her and caught her gaze. "Ishtarr, tell them what you told me."

"I'm hungry." She said exhaustedly

"Um no," Beast prepared some Jell-O. "About what you remember."

"There was a giant room, labs I think, where hundreds of people where in these tubes. Well I think they where people, they where mangled and ugly." Groaned Ishtarr.

"I only remember seeing about ten or twenty tubes where I found them the first time."

"Which means…" said Rogue

"Which means that what you found the first time wasn't the only site where they are experimenting on people." Finished Scott.

"Exactly!" chimed Beast

"Scott, gather Logan and Storm. Have them begin an ultrasonic scan of the city. Rogue, X23, join them and offer any help you can." Ordered the Professor as everyone hopped to comply with his or her orders.

"Professor, may I speak with Kurt for a second?" inquired Dr. McCoy

"Very well." He wheeled himself out of the medical wing. Dr. McCoy looked down at the small girl hovering attentively around Kurt's head.

"Alone." Beast muttered annoyed. Blaise let out a small grunt of protest but one look from Kurt and she accepted her fate. She vanished into a small puff of smoke. "Listen, There was a story of a man that could go anywhere with a thought. One day that man had a serious tragedy befall him. As he sat grieving, he was visited by an Oni. This Oni promised to serve his for the rest of his days until he would agree to go back to her world with him as a mate. The man agreed, welcoming the company. However, he was visited by a maiden, who offered him the same contract. This time he refused because he had already made a pact with the Oni, but he decided that he would be kind and allow her to stay with him for the rest of his days. She accepted and they all lived quite happily until the time came for his death. As he lay dieing both women came to his side and he had fallen deeply in love with both. In the end his heart was torn apart and soul destroyed because he had made too pacts."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Kurt I've monitoring your recent activity. Every human and mutant give off a single energy this is what gives us such as things as our sense of direction, but yours has just recently changed. It has split into two separate energies: one with a negative charge and one with a positive charge. Kurt I think it may be affecting your teleportation powers and fashioning them into dimensional gate abilities. Kurt these abilities have the potential to destroy you if you are not careful."

End Chapter 11


	12. Apocalypse Now

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 12: Apocalypse Now

The night loomed on the horizon as a very worried Kurt sat on the top spire of the tallest church in the city. It had been a month since Blaise had dropped out of the sky and into his lap, which seemed to be her favorite place to sit, and turned his life upside down. Had he really summoned her to him? He had grown fond of the ogre girl that claimed to be his willing slave, but something did not seem right when she often referred to him as 'master'. She was smart, funny and beautiful but his heart was playing games with him. He often found himself just as fond of X23 as Blaise. X23, while not particularly witty, was intelligent, loyal, athletic and energetic. On top of all that it was at times like this that when he was in a quandary the angelic maiden Gabrielle, whom he had met just after Blaise, appeared to be his muse. He would often explain his problems to her and she would often give him a very logical and perfect answer while asking for nothing in return.

Kurt continued to ponder such things as migraines are made of until he noticed a very strange utility shack. What made it strange was not that it was the only one for miles, but that it had not been there moments before. Kurt dropped from the spire and landed quietly on the roof of the old church and slinked into the shadows where he could get a better view of the ghastly, rotted shack. Hours passed before anything happened, however, a break came when several men stepped out from the shack; More than should have been able to occupy it. "What's up master?" came a whispering voice from beside him that nearly sent him into a random teleport.

"Blaise? How is it you are always able to find me?" hissed Kurt

"I don't know."

"Just be quiet."

"That mark," exclaimed Blaise rather too loudly only to be met with a hand covering her mouth.

"Shhh."

"That mark, isn't that one of the guys who attacked you at the mall?"

"Yes it is… Wait how did you…" But Kurt could not finish his sentence as several, previously hidden, spotlights appeared from the sides of the shack. A blaze of gunfire erupted from around the two teenagers as Kurt grabbed Blaise and teleported, to where, anywhere was better. Or so he thought at the time.

They arrived in the courtyard of The Xavier Institute and what they saw was a ghastly sight of visceral carnage. Bodies were strewn everywhere: Scott, Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Professor X, Logan, everyone had been beaten to a bloody mess. It looked as if he had missed World War III. He could feel their lives ebbing from their bodies, he could feel their collective heartbeats thumping away their last seconds. With haste in his steps he slid to Scott's side, as he was the only one stirring. Kurt cradled his dieing friends head and tilted it up towards him. "Scott," Kurt sniffed, himself on the verge of tears "What happened?"

"Viper," Scott chocked "came with a damn… army. We couldn't stop them from..."

"Stop the from what?"

"Kurt," Scott pulled himself eye to eye with Kurt "they've got… Twen and Amanda." Scott fell unconscious and for all Kurt knew dead as well.

Kurt was a fun-loving guy, on the surface, who would never intentionally harm someone else, but it was no longer the surface that they were dealing with. Kurt had been tormented all of his life with the hate that placed on him because he was different, or the envy for his powers. He thought he had found a place that he would be able lead a normal life and people still tormented him. He had had enough. He gently put Scott's head onto the ground. "Master?" questioned Blaise

"Blaise, take care of them." With a flick of his wrist Blaise and the rest vanished in a bright flash of light. He then felt a small hand placed on his shoulder. "Gabrielle, you too."

"Yes, master." The hand disappeared as well. He glared at his own hand as it crackled and seethed with power, as if trying to temp him to let it go.

"Destroy me, huh? So be it."

End Chapter 12


	13. A Demon Born

AN: I'm not certain but I think I'm going to end it all right here. BTW thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fan fiction, I've never had a fic reach the 80-review point (falls flat on face) I'm not worthy!! Anyway, on with the story.

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 13: A Demon born

Kurt did something had never done before in his life, he walked. He walked calmly and he walked firmly he knew where he needed to go and he knew what He had to do. However, time itself seemed to now bend to his will as the rainstorm that had begun just minutes earlier froze in place as if frightened to get in his way. Kurt was angry, no that was to weak a word for his emotions, livid suited it better but was still woefully ill equipped to describe his emotions. He felt his emotions transfer to every part of his body; every blood vessel, every cell was permeated with it and it felt good.

They had not only destroyed his life, but they had threatened everything he had known and loved; this would not stand. He felt the time return to its normal speed as he approached his destination only to stop with a small armada blocking his entry to the hidden hydra base when an obviously speaker enhanced voice. Kurt knew this voice he had heard it on the cruise, it belonged to none other than the very own head of hydra, Viper.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Kurt." Said the disembodied voice. It paused as if waiting for a response. "Believe it or not…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kurt suddenly "GIVE TWEN AND AMANDA BACK NOW AND I WILL SPARE ALL OF YOU."

"My, my, my aren't we the over confident one? Not even the state of the art Project 23 could stand against this army."

"You have until the count of three. One." Stated Kurt without a single shred of bluff in his voice.

"You're a child, nothing more."

"Two."

"Everyone fire all batteries!!" ordered Viper as the ensuing barrage of missiles, bullets, lasers and mortar fire all made direct contact with Kurt kicking up the largest pile of dust and shrapnel since World War Two, and for a moment all was quiet. Then the dust cleared…. And standing in the now clearing dust was a very different vision. It seemed that only Kurt's clothes and holo-emiter had been damaged in the onslaught. There he stood, bare chest and in his true form. His fine layer of fur glistened in the moonlight as if salivating with his murderous intentions. His amber eyes glowed with the rage behind them and finally he opened his fanged mouth. "Three."

With that numerous ashen portals blinked into existence around him; Kurt pointed his finger toward the army and with several loud screams hundreds of reptilian raptor-like creatures charged from the portals, tearing and ripping at the metal of the tanks and the flesh of the infantry. In the confusion Kurt teleported into the small entrance that the army was protecting and begun his decent into the armored facility

After what seemed like an hour into his decent he finally reached his destination, the main bunker. It was a huge place that reeked of surgical cleanliness and precision. "I wonder how much time I have…" Suddenly an alarm screamed throughout the base as if an invasion had begun. "Spoke to soon." Kurt sighed and began running through the corridor looking franticly for the two people he loved with all his heart. Then it hit him, he loved her… he loved her with all his heart. It was true that he loved the other one as well but it was more of an infatuation on both his part and hers.

Elsewhere, in the compound deep below the earth, in a dark, dank room filled only with two adolescent girls. The dark skinned one had been bound and gagged after an attempt to bite her attacker's nose off. The other had had special bracelets attached to her arms to make her incapable of using her claws to free them. Both sat quietly, that is until X23 got tired of the death glares she was receiving from Amanda and ripped the gag out of her mouth. "What the hell are you looking at?" cursed X23

"How long have you two been married? How long has Kurt been stringing me along? Why does he seem like a nice guy and turns out to be a jerk like all the others?" Amanda had begun to choke on her own emotions and begun to hiccup like a two-year-old who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. X23 softened, she knew what had transpired between them and she also knew of their relationship before she had come into the picture.

"Listen, Kurt works with the X-men. We're not married, it was just a ruse to get me out of the lime light so that viper wouldn't be able to find where I was." Explained X23

"But I found you marriage license."

"That was a fake put there by Professor X to convince the cruise company to give us the only rooms they had on the ship.

"What about the ring?"

"Professor X's too, he expected them back after we got done with the cruise."

"So there's nothing going on with you two." It was X23's turn gag, she did not quite understand her feelings for Kurt. They where more than friends, but were her feelings strong enough to compete with Kurt's first love? Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, she did not have a chance to answer as her bracelets snapped together, holding her as if tied in the same fashion as Amanda. With a screech of metal the door opened and two very large men stepped in followed quickly by a smaller woman with green hair.

"Viper." Hissed X23 malevolently

"Come now ladies, we mustn't keep you're boyfriend waiting."

"What do you want with us? Wait Kurt's coming?" screamed Amanda

"Dear girl who said I wanted you?"

Meanwhile, Kurt had encountered heavy resistance from the bases defense systems and on site troops. However, this was not much of a problem because of his new powers. He also had found that his agility had increased greatly, but using mutant powers is like flexing a muscle. If you do it too much, you get tired and Kurt was beginning to feel the burn. "Twen, Amanda!!" He shouted between waves of enemies.

He fought through wave and wave of soldiers, but they were just the small fry and Kurt knew it, so instead of waging outright war he decided to incorporate some guerilla tactics that he had learned for Wolverine. His new powers were amazing, not only could he use them to blend into the shadows himself but he could also use them to partial teleport. It was that very ability that had enabled him to survive the first barrage of the Hydra army.

What was Viper planning? Could she already know about his newly acquired powers? Kurt's mind burned with questions and chest began to sink as he imagined what Viper might have in mind, but suddenly he heard something. Kurt lifted his head and perked his ears; it was a scream, Amanda's scream. A painful tortured scream that he had only heard once before; when X23 was having nightmares. He hastened his pace to the source of the screams and teleported into large open metallic room.

Before him stood the largest group of elite soldiers he had ever seen, they were strewn all around the room but what caught his attention were the three chairs at the top of the room. The two chairs on the left and right contained beaten and bloody Amanda and X23. They looked as if they wouldn't be able to stand for the next few months, either of them.

Kurt gritted his teeth with the rage that was now building inside of him, "those bastards!" He chanted mentally as all his faculties vanished in a crimson haze. "Why, Viper?" he asked simply

"There is someone who wants to see you; it's my job to bring you to him." She responded. Kurt had heard enough, he was tired of him and his friends being toys for those in power. He was tired of destruction, and the pain it brought, but he knew that if you wanted peace you had to prepare for war. At that point something snapped inside of Kurt, he did not care about himself anymore; all he wanted was for this to end, once and for all. With a demonic yell, a bright flash of light in one hand and a puff of sulfuric flame in the other spirited two other worldly swords into this two fingered hands.

He lunged at the group of soldiers and diced the whole lot of them into tiny pieces of chopped meat with in seconds. Then he turned his sight to Viper. In response she just smiled and pointed at the piles of chopped soldiers as the bit begun to reconstitute into a very large monster. Kurt, still high on rage and adrenaline, launched himself at the monstrosity. Every time he made a cut it would regenerate without thinking Kurt lodged his sword into the monster's belly simply blinked it into none existence.

Kurt then turned his fiery glare toward Viper, who looked startled to see him victorious. "I've done my homework on you." She walked over to a small switch on the wall and prepared to flip it. "Do you know what this is? It's a switch for the chairs that your two girlfriends are sitting in. I flip this on and fifty thousand volts of electricity gets sent through these girls' bodies. You're fast but you're only fast enough to save one of them, but since I'm such a nice person. If you sit in this middle chair I'll let them go, of course I'll take you, but that's a small price to pay for their safety."

Kurt could feel the frustration building inside him, all of this power and he could not save the one's he loves. What was he to do? He wanted them both to safety but he did not trust Viper to keep her word. So Kurt yelled in his total frustration, he let go of everything he had been holding back and, in a bright flash of light; both X23 and Amanda had appeared at his side. However, that was it, Kurt had spent everything he had and he collapsed to his knees next to the two unconscious girls.

"NO!" Screamed Viper as she grabbed a pole from the nearest panel on the wall. She charged at Kurt and swung with insane accuracy at Kurt's head. He barely managed to block it but was knocked back with the two broken arms that he had used to block. Viper pounced on him again, this time choking him with the pole. "If I can't get you to come peacefully, then you won't come at all!" sneered Viper as Kurt gasped for precious air that was not finding its way into his lungs. She leaned down and Kurt felt his world blacken, but just as quickly he found himself gulping in air as Viper's pole released itself from his throat. Viper spat blood onto his face as he saw, over her should, that X23 had awakened and impaled Viper on her full set of claws. Dead, Viper fell limp on Kurt's body and was pushed off as X23 replaced her. "I finally got to gut the bitch." X23 wheezed as they both fell into a fatigue-induced unconsciousness warmed by each other's body heat.

AN: Ok so maybe this isn't the end, Anyway review or be killed Grrr. (sarcasm)


	14. Recovery

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 14: Recovery

X23 stood in a large open field that was green with emerald clovers and a sapphire sky hung above her. She was at peace, with herself, with nature, and even with Viper. Nothing would dare bother her as the cool spring breeze wafted across her face. Despite this wonderful haven she was in she could not help but feel an extreme sense of urgency in her heart. Softly and quietly a hand landed on her shoulder. When she turned she found the faces of Blaise and Gabrielle smiling pleasantly at her. "Twen, we are glad we were given the chance to meet you." Their smiles turned from pleasant and caring to half hearted and forlorn. "Our job was to guide you, to teach you. However it seems that you have learned on your own." They spoke with one voice as they began to fade away.

"Wait, Where am I? What about my friends?" yelled X23, but it was too late they had already vanished; leaving only a single whisper on the wind.

"Take care of him." It said as she found herself lying in a bed of the medical ward at the Xavier mansion with everyone next to her. Rogue, Jean, Kurt … Kurt! X23 jumped out of bed hindered slightly by soreness of her muscles and rushed to his side. She passed Kitty, the new recruits, and Professor Xavier to find that Kurt and Amanda had beds next to each other. She ignored this fact and looked at his fuzzy elf-like face and then to the vitals monitor. Kurt was fine, in fact everyone was fine.

"Twen?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to find that Scott and Dr. McCoy were wearing the exact same surprised expression. "You shouldn't be up." Said Scott

"He's right, little lady, go and lay back down." Said Dr. McCoy as Scott guided her back to her own bed next to Rogue. X23 cooperated now that she knew everyone was ok without so much as a whimper. However, when she managed to get comfortable she noticed how seemed to be paying more attention to Rogue than any one else.

"How did…"

"All I know is that I woke up in the middle of some strange field and these two flashes of light told me to take care of everyone. Dr. McCoy will tell you the same thing." Answered Scott as he re-bandaged the wound on Rogue's leg. "You know you're the first besides Logan to wake up. Everyone else has been out for a week solid, so far." Scott tied off the bandage and moved to check the gauze around her ribs. So there X23 stayed for the longest. She felt her cuts and bruises mend themselves as she lay there with stomach growling, regeneration was a tough business and she was in serious need of a sugar rush.

A day passed and people began to wake up as if nothing had ever happened and better than new. Dr. McCoy classified each one as nothing short of a miracle, but Kurt didn't wake. Another day passed and many of the injured were finally able to get up and back to their daily grind, yet still Kurt was unconscious. For the rest of the week he stayed in the bed; this worried X23 greatly. On a slow Saturday night she paid him a visit, as she had done every night the past week, and sat down next to him in the medical ward. "Kurt, I don't know what's going on, but please wake up. You don't know what it's been like around here without you, but everyone's so quiet and dull. Kurt, we all need you back, please wake up." Beseeched X23 as she leaned close to him, "I need you." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his; his fuzzy elf-like face tickling her as she kissed him. Suddenly, a strange wave washed over as she found herself locked to his lips, unable to pull away. It was a feeling of Kurt, it was a feeling of intelligence that was not her own, but most importantly it was a feeling of unbridled terror. X23 snapped back with a sharp jolt. "Kurt," X23 began to feel her own sense of terror "Kurt, what's wrong?" She received no answer and her senses flared. She had experienced this emotion before; she often smelled it when hunting. It was the sent of fear, it was the scent of fear that someone felt when they where being hunted. X23 rushed out of the room, down the hall, and into Professor Xavier's office. "Professor, its Kurt, there's something wrong with him!"

"Yes, we know…"

"No you don't! There's something wrong with **him**!"

End Chapter 14

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and has been sticking with this story for the longest and for those of you who want me to go back to a certain point and start over… sorry but I can't accommodate you. This is the way I had planned this story to go from the beginning and if you don't like it read something else, thank you. : ) Sorry, just filler for now more to come.


	15. To Hell and Back

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 15: To hell and back.

Welcome back! Yes my hiatus is officially over and I have to say that I am glad to be back I hope everyone has a happy holiday and a fun New Year! Don't drink too much pukeing is only fun for those who watch you puke. Now on with the story.

Kurt lay in the bed, quiet and still. X23, Rogue and Scott had been at his side since they had recovered and still Kurt showed no sign of improvement. Professor Xavier had been probing him daily trying to find the source of his coma but had not turned up any solid results. X23 was still worried that he was in serious danger and could not shake the feeling that she had been the only one to really understand what was going on inside of his head and she did not even understand it well. Soon night came and the others went to bed and prepared for tomorrows school day, but still X23 stayed. In the short few weeks that she had stayed with Kurt on the cruise, all the times she had slept in the bed and felt as if hugging a fuzzy teddy bear, every time she looked into his eyes and the resolve in them she knew that she belonged at his side no matter what he went through.

Without thinking she crawled into his and placed herself on top of him, gently resting her head on his fuzzy chest. "Where are you?" she whispered into his chest as an eerie silence blanketed the room. For a while she stayed there in the room relishing the body heat and smell his gave off when suddenly a feeling of hundreds on tiny needles began to penetrate every pore on her body. She screamed in pain as she felt her soul ripped from her body.

The next thing she knew she was in a strange field of flowers that consisted of two types Black Violets and White Carnations. Each was speckled around the seemingly never-ending plain. She found herself alone, and decided to look for a way out and began to walk. She walked and walked, she walked until even she should have been fatigued; she walked until she lost track of the time she had been there. Until a small spec came into view, she squinted and peered. It was Kurt, but he was tied into what looked as if a swirling mound of root and vine with a blue sword and a red sword tied at his right and left side in the same mound of foliage. Within seconds she had reached her destination and when to slice him from his bonds, but she soon found that she had no claws. So she began to pull at the thorny vines and prickly roots until her fingers where raw and bloody. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"huh?" X23 snapped around only to find Kurt standing behind her.

"It could hurt me." Said the second Kurt.

"Kurt, what is going on?"

"Doctor McCoy warned him. I should have listened, but I am glad our message reached you."

"What?"

"You see, I need you. We are going through a strange time that he does not know who to deal with. So we called you, our mate, to help me." The sentence echoed as if spoken by two different voices.

"Help you, him… what can I do?"

"You must choose which of us is the rightful owner of my soul."

"The rightful owner? Kurt, what's wrong with you?"

"Dr. McCoy warned us not to meddle with things we could not control, but he had to! His friends lives where on the line, we had to do it. I had had to do it. You were in danger he had to do it."

"Stop talking weird!" screamed X23

"Choose, which one."

"Stop it."

"Choose!" X23, having heard enough grabbed the Kurt standing before her and threw him into the Kurt that had been bound and in a brilliant flash of light erupted from the two Kurts as they seemed to fight for control. Just as quickly as it started it ended, not with a bang but a whisper. X23 woke up still in the same position that she had laid in, with her face still buried in Kurt's chest. Only this time she had gazed up into the same topaz eyes she had grown comfortable.

"I knew you could help me." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I knew you could help me."

Well that's all for now, there is definitely more to come. Just let me know what you think Dark Jaded Rose that means you!


	16. Two wayThree way blues

The Weapon X Project

Chapter 16: Two way/ Three way blues

Welcome back, I have decided to explore more of the Rogue/Jean/Scott subplot that I've got going at the moment while figuring out where to go with this story. Hope you all enjoy this side story.

Scott Summers, field leader of the X-men and most skilled survivor next to Wolverine, was at a quandary in his life. In his seventeen years of life he has never been in as much trouble as he was now. He has been homeless, he has been blind and he has been hated to the point of being hunted but he had never been torn in two different directions at once. Scott was a stable, methodical person who never let anything go unplanned for, but he had no idea how to plan for the situation he was in. So he did the only logical thing he could do, go to someone older and smarter than himself.

Scott walked into the lab and knocked on the open door, he was looking for the one person that he knew was older and smarter than himself. It was a plus that the person he was going to see also had a sense of humor, Dr. Henry McCoy. Scott knew that he could depend on Dr. McCoy for a calm and collected answer that would solve all of his problems. However, all of these thoughts were dashed as a loud explosion rocked the lab and cleared his thoughts. Scott rushed through the lab and found Dr. McCoy laying on the ground with his blue fur slightly charred and spitting small clouds of smoke into the air. "Dr. McCoy!" Scott pulled Dr. McCoy up into a near by chair.

"Remind me to never to put soft adamantium into a saline solution again." Sputtered Dr. McCoy.

"Isn't that just water?"

"Artificial tears, to be precise, but that is not what you're here for is it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Frankly, yes. Now spill it."

"You see I have a problem. I'm with Jean…"

"But Rogue is getting under your skin in a good way."

"How… did you."

"Science is the perfection of observation, Scott. I knew it when you got off of the blackbird."

"Then I'll get straight to the point, I don't know what to do. I love Jean but I think I'm falling in love with Rogue. Is it possible to love two people at once?" Explained Scott

"You obviously wanted a logical answer when you came to me, but what you have understand is that in love there are very few logical answers. However, you have to ask yourself one thing: are you willing to have someone you can never touch?" Beast patted him on the shoulder and absorbed himself in his work with the soft adamantium once again. As Scott pondered the wise doctor's advice he left and wandered one the more secluded halls of the school he had been practically raised in his delirium caused him to collide, rather painfully, with one of the objects of his desire, Rogue. Rogue landed ungracefully on the carpet "Damn! Scott?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rogue. Are you alright?" Scott apologized as he offered his hand to Rogue. Rogue smiled and pulled him down on top of her and brought her fingers to his ribs tickling him mercilessly. Almost in tears, Scott retaliated with a barrage of his own merciless fingernails to the back of her hips. After minutes of the knock down drag out tournament that could have been called a war, Rogue rolled on top of him and collapsed lifelessly. "Scott, why can't we be like we were on the ship?" she wondered as she rested her head on Scott's chest

"I…It's just that…"

"Jean wouldn't like it, and Jean always gets what she wants."

Meanwhile in the medical bay, Nightcrawler had been strangely unable to control his body movements and powers after he had awoken from his coma. So much so that he was now attending regular rehabilitation with the aide of X23 and Jean, while making progress that reminded Jean of wolverine's healing rate. It was time for a rest, and X23 had helped Kurt to the bench. However, his weight threw X23 off her balance, landing in his lap only to spring up instantaneously. "I'll go get the stimulants ready." Jean smiled mischievously and walked into the supplies room.

"Twen, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"When I went after you two in the complex I had many reasons: revenge, rescue, to end viper's terror, but most of all I was scared that I might lose you. You have no idea how much that fact terrified me."

X23 was stunned, of all her life she had never had anyone or anything care for her in the way she was hearing now. She had liked Kurt from the moment she met him; but love? It was a strange feeling that came over her when he was around; it was similar to the blood lust she felt when she had been dissected one of the hydra bases and killing all the key players of her birth as X23. This was different it was more of a pleasant feeling that floated in her stomach like butterflies instead of the rush she got when she was puncturing her enemies. She had never had anything but hate and anger to feed off of but now she was awakening to emotions she either never knew she had or never used and was willing to give them a try. "Kurt, I don't know what to…," she paused "but if you can come to our room later, on your own, I'll be.. willing to talk some more. Ok?"

"Ok." Responded Nightcrawler.

Elsewhere, Scott Summers was debating whether to go out in the sunlight and face the problem of the two girls or stay in his room for the rest of his life. At the moment the second option was looking more pleasing than the first, but Scott knew that if he did hide and grow a beard that made him look like a mountain man he would have to face both of them moving on with out him. That was something he was not ready to deal with, so Scott swallowed his fear and pushed down his reservations. And he walked through his door to the outside world. "Scott!" a jolt of fear ran through his body "Scott, what are you doing?" It was the voice of the girl he had been chasing for the better part of his life at the Xavier's school for the gifted.

"Oh, hi Jean. What's up?" wondered Scott nervously

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for overreacting about the whole ring thing." Jean apologized and kissed him deeply on the lips, an act that was directly meant to widen the gap between her and Rogue. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me, I'm sorry Scott."

Then the worst thing that could happen did. Then who should come walking down that particular hall at that particular moment but the carefree platinum blonde banged, temporarily Scott's wife, Rogue. She was wearing a spaghetti strap ebony cotton dress with elbow length gloves and flesh colored stockings that made her skin seem less pale than it actually was. "Hello Scott, Jean." Greeted Rogue as she stopped in front of the teen couple and turned her green eyes to Scott. "Scott, You and I both have some homework to catch up on and I was wondering if you could help me with my math."

"Uh, yeah sure thing."

"I'll call you later, huh. Bye Jean." Rogue turned and continued to walk down the hall as jean bored a hole into the back of her head with her eyes. Then Scott realized what had just transpired in front of Jean and was caught in the process of sneaking away when Jean turned around and started in on him. It was going to be a very long night.

That night, Kurt and X23 had met up in the room they had both been assigned to when X23 had come to live at the mansion. He had been waiting for a long time, several hours to be precise, and he had thought he had been alone until he heard the bathroom door open with several puffs of steam billowing lightly from the shower. From the shower stepped a very wet X23. She was wearing the white gift-wrap camisole she had bought on the trip to the mall with the rest of the girls and a pair of white cotton string panties that left very little to the imagination. Her was heavy and more straight than normal with the water that saturated it. She stalked slowly over to the stunned blue elf and straddled his waist with her long slender legs. "I just wanted to know," she asked in a small whisper, "how you really feel about me." She pushed him to the bed and kissed him softly on lips, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away. Kurt was silent for a moment as his face turned a bright shade of purple, then he his hand behind her head and kissed her back with the same fervor. However, Kurt felt something wrong and gently pushed her back.

"Not like this, I don't want our…relationship to start like this. It just seems wrong." Said Kurt. He expected X23 to burst from his lap pop her claws and run him through; after all he had seen the girl's temper on more than one occasion, but she did something he had not expected. She smiled and looked him in the eyes as her light brown hair formed a curtain around them.

"You pass, Kurt Wagner. You pass." She smiled, kissed him slightly on the lips and walked back into the bathroom.

Inside the lab basement, Dr. Henry McCoy was where he always had been. He loved the smell of chemicals and would not trade it for any of the worldly pleasures there were dark beautiful nights like current one. However, he was fast to work on the sample of soft adamantium that he had managed to take from the patient named Legacy, but was having very little luck with the process. However, all that was about to change as he finally got to the right magnification and saw something other than a solid block of metal. "Eureka." Said Dr. McCoy "Ingenious! I never thought interlocking machines could be so small!"

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to Apologize for the lack of closure with the Scott/Jean/Rogue triangle, I'm just not ready to end it yet. Leave a Review.


	17. Behind it all

Evolution: The Weapon X Project

Chapter 17: Behind it All.

Bet ya'll thought that this story was dead right. Well it's not, after a looooooooooorng Wait I present the next chapter in horror, wait that's not right, the next chapter in the lives of the house that Xavier built. Enough Bravado! On with it!

VVV

She lay in the bed; next to the one person she had she had grown the most attached over the passed time. Many people, including who she was laying next too, would be scandalized if they saw the picture that she was at the moment. She was lying in the bed that had been designated as his in their room, next to the man that had been at her side for the entirety of her time in the institute. His name was Kurt Wagner, and right now she was enjoying the feel of his short soft fur against her flesh. She was not naked, but might as well have been as all she had chosen to clothe herself in something more than a small, white tank top and a pair of equally small panties. She stroked his navy blue hair as she spooned him. It was quite a satisfying action as he seemed to let out a small cat-like purr every time she did so that was given a comical value as the purr seemed to be possessed of a germen accent.

The boy, this man, had risked his life for hers, he had brought her into safety, and he had been right there at her side through her most trying time. He had taught her that there was another reason to fight besides to kill. For first time in her life she had found something to smile about, and he was the cause. She had snuck into his bed the previous night like she had done on several previous occasions. The reaction was always the same, He jump or teleport from the bed nearly attach himself to the ceiling. It was cute, but she was told that he should not be involved in any strenuous activity if he could help it. So she removed herself from his bed and looked at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning and she needed a shower, a cold one.

VVV

He had been pouring over the information that they had managed to obtain on the Weapon X Project during the pervious events and found several indicators that Viper's death, while a major victory was like cutting an arm or leg off of a very large lizard; while the lizard was truly hampered, it would survive none the less. His eyes felt as if lead weights but he had to continue he had to find out what the threat was before it threatened them again. "You didn't sleep, did you?" Rogue walked into the war room with a cup of coffee in one hand and some diet drink in the other.

"I'm fine. I need to do this."

"No you don't. Let Professor X do this, or Dr. McCoy, ya know let the adults do tha work. You need to rest."

"So do you, you were hit just as hard as I was." He turned to face Rogue, "I'm healed and so are you." only to find that her lips now locked on his. Scott found his consciousness fade as Rogue drained him. He slumped over in his chair about to hit the console hard, but was stopped as Rogue caught it gently with a gloved hand.

"Yeah, but yer burden is heavier. Just sleep, leader man."

VVV

Later that day, Jean had been walking through a small park that was not too far away from the school. Things had been strained between her and Scott for awhile now. It had happened ever since the cruise and she knew it. Scott had been hanging around other people, they spent less and less time alone together while seemed to be spending more and more time with Rogue. What did he see in her anyway? She was not more beautiful than Jean, she wasn't smarter, she might be tougher, but that was debatable. Jean sat on a park bench and continued to ponder on the differences between her and Rogue and came to the one thing that might be what the source of the problem was. Rogue was untouchable; maybe the mystery was what was attracting him. Quietly, an older man sat down on the bench next to her with a grunt. "I'm sorry young lady, my old bones don't seem to cooperate." The old man laughed, "I needed to sit, please excuse me." He was well dressed in a finely tailored suit and a rich looking bowler's cap. This suit was accented by a strange ebony cane and polished leather shoes.

"It's fine, I was just leaving." Jean responded as she was going to stand and walk away.

"I couldn't help but notice, but you looked troubled. Boy trouble?"

Jean stayed seated; maybe talking about it would help her, "Something like that."

"Sometimes, us boys don't know what or who we want. I assume that there is another girl involved."

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. You see we don't have a whole lot of sense when it comes to the fairer sex, some of us don't know what's good for us. It's that confusion that gets us into trouble more often then not. This boy, do you like him?"

"I love him." Jean said it out loud

"Then tell him, use the exact same words you did just now. It'll be like drawing a line in the sand. It will force him to choose, but be careful when you do it. You may force him into a decision he might not be ready to make. Kids your age are like that.

"What if he makes the decision in the other girls favor?"

"Then you said your peace, make him regret it and move on. Here," The old man reached into his pocket with a bright smile and pulled out a strange looking object, "take this," he placed it in Jean's hands.

Jean looked at it, it was a small figurine of a bird made from a jade-like material that was filled with a multi-faceted crimson fire that shimmered as if it were actually on fire, "Oh sir, I can't."

"Take it; look on it whenever you need advice. My wife used to call it her muse before she died."

"You should give it to your children."

"My children are ingrates who would not appreciate its beauty. I want you to have it."

Jean was moved and contemplated trying to give it back once more, but could not. The man was old and oddly sullen when he spoke of his children and she did not want to make him any more so. "Thank you." She got up and turned to walk away.

"Go get him, sweetie. He doesn't stand a chance." Cheered the old man as he pushed on his cane to stand up.

"Wait, Sir what's your name?"

"My name? Dear child, my name is Essex, Nathaniel Essex."

VVV

The Next Chapter will be longer. I promise!


End file.
